


Doughnuts

by megslittlehellhound



Series: Searching [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megslittlehellhound/pseuds/megslittlehellhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg reached over, and put her hand on his shoulder, and smiled at him when he looked up, before putting her arms around him, “I’m here, Cassy. I’m here.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doughnuts

When Castiel woke up alone, he was worried. He thought Meg had left him, he’d understand it, he just wished he could’ve have said goodbye.

Either way, he didn’t want to believe she had left him, “Meg?” He called out. 

No answer.

He looked around, no note, not a trace of her being here. He sat down in the chair beside him, the cold, oak wood doing nothing to comfort him. He put his head in his hands and tried to think, or was it not to think? He had forgotten by the time he sat down. He didn’t care.

The door open, and Meg walked in with a bag, singing quietly, “ _Heaven or Hell, or somewhere in between, cross your heart, to take me when you leave…._ ” She set the bag on the counter, Cas was staring at her.

“Oh, hey Clarence, didn’t know you would be up before I got back, I brought doughnuts.” She said, handing him the box.

He tilted his head in response.

“What, you thought I’d left? What did we _just_ talk about last night?” She said, adding a hint of a question, but it was clear she meant it as a statement. “C’mere, Unicorn.” She said, putting her arms out for a hug.

He set the box of doughnuts down and hugged her back, “Why do you call me Unicorn?”

“’Cause you’re my unicorn, Unicorn.”

He wanted to ask her what she meant by that, what a unicorn was to her, was it good? Bad? He decided against asking her, he didn’t know how to, and he didn’t want to let go of  
her. He held on to her tighter, and put his head on her shoulder.

Meg’s stomach growled, “Cassy,”

“Mm?”

“I hate to break up our touchy-feely moment, but I need some food.”

“Me too.” He said, drowsily.

“Cassy,”

“Hm?”

“That means you have to move.”

He burrowed closer to her instead.

“Cas, come on, we gotta eat.”

Cas groaned, but let go of Meg, and opened the box of doughnuts. He pulled out a glazed one, and Meg grabbed a chocolate one. 

Meg decided to try to make conversation, “How have you been since the fall? And why aren’t you with the Winchesters?”

He put his head down.

“Oh.” She took another bite of her doughnut and tried to look anywhere but Castiel.

They finished eating, and Cas and Meg weren’t sure what to do next. 

Meg reached over, and put her hand on his shoulder, and smiled at him when he looked up, before putting her arms around him, “I’m here, Cassy. I’m here.”


End file.
